Another Favour
by Jay Legion
Summary: (On hiatus, college is time-consuming...) Taking place directly after the end of 'Little Favour', Wallace decides to go and search the warehouse where he'd been held. He stumbles upon a hidden room which holds another dark secret... T for violence and gruesome details...
1. Chapter 1

**Since we currently don't know how to continue both our Doctor Who fics (ideas are welcome), we decided to give you something else entirely. This is the first fic on this site based on Benedict Cumberbatch's short called 'Little Favour'. Enjoy! And please fav/follow and R&amp;R :)**

* * *

'I knew I could count on you,' James said.

Wallace gasped.

Then he finally let go of the gun.

James took the weapon from him.

He collapsed on his knees, exhausted.

Reaching for his face, he tried to wipe the blood off.

Lilah handed him his blue denim shirt and he pulled it on, still half dazed.

After a few minutes, he managed to get it all together again and stood up.

'I'm… I'm going to find… a bathroom…' he muttered.

James nodded and walked with him, followed by his daughter.

Wallace stumbled through the large and empty warehouse.

It took ten minutes before he finally found one.

The blood loss and injuries on his head made it hard for him to focus, in addition to his already present PTSD.

He leaned heavily on the sink and managed to turn on the tap.

He splashed the cold water in his face and washed some of the blood away.

Then he bent over to drink some.

Looking up in the mirror again, he realised how messed up he was.

_Logan had worked him good_….

'You okay, Ace?' James asked, leaning against the door.

'Hmmm?' Wallace did, his thoughts interrupted.

'I asked if you were okay.'

'Mhmm…. I'll be fine…. Just… give me a moment….'

James nodded.

Wallace groaned softly. Then he pulled himself together and turned around.

'Let's see if there's anything else in this joint….'

'Sure.' James did not think there was anything else, but he let him do what he wanted and followed quietly.

Suddenly Wallace lost his balance for a moment and grabbed the nearest thing to regain it. In this case, that was a wall lamp.

The thing moved down with a dry click, almost causing Wallace to fall.

Then, on the other side, a hidden door slightly opened with a soft creak.

'What…?' he muttered, stumbling towards it.

He pushed it open.

It was a small room, maybe ten square meters.

On one side of the room, against the wall, there stood a small cupboard, old, practically falling apart. A single lamp hung from the ceiling. The walls were a dirty kind of white. There were traces and stains of blood all over the floor.

At the far end of the room, near the wall on the floor was an old mattress.

On that filthy old thing lay a young woman.

She was lying on her side, dressed in nothing but some oversized t-shirt.

Her hands and arms were behind her back, her body slightly bent and her eyes closed. There was blood all over her face and body, but mostly around her eyes.

Her skin was tanned; she had Arabian features and ink-black wavy hair that fanned out over the mattress.

It took a while for Wallace to understand what he was seeing.

Then he saw that her chest was slightly rising and falling.

_Thank God, she was not dead_….

Wallace softly walked over to her and kneeled down.

Now he could hear that she was softly groaning. She had pain.

He reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

Immediately she curled up, trying to protect herself for as far as that was possible.

Wallace now could see why her hands were behind her back: she was handcuffed.

'It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you…' he said softly. 'I'm not with those guys….'

She whispered something.

'What?' Wallace asked.

'R-really…?' the young woman whispered, slightly louder.

'Really,' he promised. 'My name is Wallace. You can call me Ace.'

'H-hello…' she muttered. She did not open her eyes.

'You're safe now,' Wallace said. 'Logan is dead, and so are all his henchmen. He won't hurt you anymore. He won't hurt you ever again….'

The young woman managed a faint smile.

Then she said, her eyes still closed, 'Help me….'

Wallace nodded. 'I'm going to get you out of here.'

She smiled again, but with more effort.

He realised she was not going to hold up much longer.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'L… Layla…' she muttered.

'Oh, me too,' Lilah said enthusiastically. 'My name is Lilah too!'

'N-no…' Layla muttered. 'Not… not the same…. Your name… is like the colour….'

'But with an 'h' at the end,' Lilah said immediately.

'And my n-name…' Layla continued softly. 'Is… Hebrew for night…. It's written with an 'a' and a 'y'…. Different sounds….'

'You can hear that difference?' Lilah asked surprised.

Layla nodded vaguely. She did not have the strength to answer.

'Okay, Layla,' Wallace said. 'I'm gonna get you out of here. Do you know where the keys of your handcuffs are?'

'Lo… Logan….'

'Lilah, can you go and run back to Logan's body and see if you find those keys?' Wallace asked the little girl.

She nodded and ran off.

Wallace stayed with the young woman, talking softly to her. He had to keep her awake.

'So who brought you here?'

'Don… don't remember…' Layla whispered. 'Pr-probably Logan, though….'

'How long have you been here?' Wallace asked worriedly.

'I… I don't know…' the woman whispered unhappily. 'I lost track of time… ages ago….'

'What do you remember?' Wallace tried.

At that moment, Lilah ran back in. 'I found the key!'

She handed it to Wallace.

'All right, I'm going to lean over you now…' he said softly. 'Is that okay?'

She nodded barely visibly.

He bent over her, slightly leaning on her side, and gently lifted up her wrist so he could reach the locks of the handcuffs.

First, he opened the right one and Layla moved her arm to the front of her body. Then he opened the other one and put the handcuffs in his back pocket.

_Could come in handy somewhere_….

Layla leaned back slightly, her head still resting on the mattress.

'You can open your eyes now…' Wallace said. 'The light is very dull.'

The young woman smiled a bit. 'If you insist….'

'Come on, it's all right. Look at me.'

Layla hummed softly and then slowly opened her blood-rimmed eyes.

Lilah screamed in horror.

* * *

**NB. ****If you guys would like to read fics based on other stuff, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you. It'll still be OC, but that's merely because we don't write anything else... Nevertheless, we have a wide variation of fics so the chance there's something in there that you guys like is quite big. We have put down a list of our fandoms in our profile, so, if you want to know what we write about and/or make a request, have a look! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, dear readers. Sorry for the long wait. Issues are being taken care of, but they take time. Please enjoy this new chapter, and please fav/follow and r&amp;r! Happy New Year to all!**

* * *

Wallace blinked a few times in utter shock.

More blood dripped down Layla's face as her eyelids parted.

Two bloody holes appeared. In each eye socket, there were bloody rests of what should have been her eyes. Not even one bit of white was left. Someone had really done his best to destroy them completely.

James had rushed inside at his daughter's scream.

When he saw the Arabian woman's face, even he had to swallow.

'They have gouged out your eyes…' Wallace whispered.

He reached out and gently stroked her face.

She managed a faint smile at that touch.

'That must have hurt a lot…' the man said softly.

'Yes…' Layla mumbled.

'Do you remember when they did that?' Wallace asked curiously.

Layla hummed pensively. 'Mmm… maybe a month after they'd brought me here….'

Wallace managed to prop one arm under her upper body.

'Try to hold on tight to me,' he said. 'I'm going to get you to a hospital.'

That word seemed to trigger something in the young woman.

'Hospital…' Layla muttered. 'I was in a hospital….'

'When?'

'Before I… was brought here….'

'Do you remember what happened?' Wallace asked curiously.

'Unnng…' Layla did tiredly. 'Uhm… car accident…. I was… I was driving my mmmm motorcycle…. Got hit by a lorry…. Landed on a metal point…. It pierced my… right shoulder…. Stitches… contusions, lacerations…. Hospitalised… for a month….'

'And then they came for you?' Wallace said.

She could only nod. Then she managed to get one arm over his shoulder and grabbed the back of his shirt, holding on as tight as she could.

Wallace lifted her up slightly, so that she could hold on to him with her other hand as well.

Layla slipped the fingers of her left hand up his arm and held on to his shoulder.

Wallace moved one arm around the small of her back and the other one under her knees. Then he lifted her up. She groaned softly. Her shoulder still hurt.

'You okay?' he asked softly.

She hummed in confirmation.

'Okay,' Wallace said. 'Do you have any personal belongings here?'

'I don't know…' Layla muttered.

'Lilah, can you check that cupboard?' Wallace asked the young girl.

'Mhm,' she did and immediately went to rummage through it.

Wallace needed a few seconds to stand up steady. The young woman in his arms did not weigh much, but he staggered slightly anyway.

'Hey, I found a black shoulder bag,' Lilah said, holding up a medium sized bag.

Again, it triggered something in the woman in Wallace's arms.

'Does… does it have embroidering… on the lid?' she asked softly.

Lilah looked at it. 'Yeah, it does.'

'Blood red?' Layla asked with a slight groan.

'Yeah, it's some sort of crest with weird scribbles in it,' Lilah said.

Layla let go with her right hand and reached for Lilah and her bag.

'Not… scribbles,' she whispered and traced the embroidering with her fingers as soon as they touched it. 'Letters….'

She moved her delicate fingers from right to left, tracing each symbol.

'Is my name…. In Hebrew…. Layla… Zoher…' she muttered.

'Oh, right, of course,' Wallace said. 'Hebrew is read from right to left….'

A vague nod from Layla was his answer.

'What's in it, Lilah?' Wallace asked the girl. 'What's in the bag?'

'Uhm, a wallet…' Lilah said, rummaging through it. 'No cash, but everything else is still there. A smartphone, a PDA, keys, the usual lady stuff, a handgun…. Wait, that's a Jericho 941, those are illegal in the UK!'

'Issued by the Mossad, in collaboration with MI6,' Layla muttered. 'Don't touch it.'

'Okay, okay,' Lilah said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. 'Also a badge, MI6 again.'

'Don't touch it…' Layla mumbled again.

'You work for the British secret service?' Wallace asked in amazement. 'What do you do?'

'I work… as an information center…' the woman said softly. 'I know a lot of things about a lot of people….'

'So that's why Logan had kidnapped you,' Wallace realised. 'He wanted information.'

'Yes…' Layla said tiredly.

'Did you talk?'

'No….'

'You sure?'

'Yes…. Otherwise I'd be dead….'

'Fair point,' Wallace said.

'You've got a ton of messages,' Lilah said. 'Some guy's been spamming you like hell.'

'Put my phone back in my bag,' Layla said, slightly louder. 'Do not read any of the messages. I don't want to have to kill you.'

'Sorry,' the girl said softly. 'Here.' She placed the bag in Layla's lap.

'Thank you,' the latter whispered.

'You have to get to a hospital now,' Wallace said. 'Come on, let's go.'

Layla clutched her fingers around the back of Wallace's shirt again and nodded softly.

Wallace carried her out of the room, followed by Lilah.

James looked at them, amazed.

'Who is she?' he asked.

'Her name is Layla,' Wallace said. 'She's been held captive here for months. I have to get her to a hospital. Do you know if there's one near?'

'The Royal London Hospital is about one-and-a-half mile from here,' James said. 'I'll take you there with my car.'

'No,' Wallace said. 'I'll walk. I can't put her down, which I would have to if you'd drive me.'

'It'll be faster,' James said.

Layla responded by clutching onto Wallace even tighter. She was not going to let go of her saviour any time soon.

'I'll walk,' Wallace said and made his way to the door.

'Please hurry…' Layla breathed in his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

'Of course,' he said softly and quickened his pace.

He stepped outside and breathed in the cold night air.

Looking up into the street, he recognised where he was. He walked onto the nearest main road and made a right turn. He followed it down all the way to Whitechapel Road, which he entered and then started making his way to the Royal London Hospital.

He tried to continue his conversation with Layla to keep her awake, but she could barely bring up the energy. Each answer was less audible than the previous one.

Layla understood that Wallace did his best to keep her awake, but she just did not have the strength to answer all of his questions.

So instead, she started humming.


End file.
